Little Luddie
by ZirconRose
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, so this is what you get: Chibi!Germany Whumpies! Evil Russians! Come on, you know you want to! HIATUS! so sorry. Up for adoption. Adopted by Vampchick2010.
1. Chapter 1

Little Luddie

A/N: This is my very first story so don't be too hard on me please. I love Germany and Prussia so I decided to make my first fic about them.

Warning: Human and country names used. Not slash and no real pairings. They're only there if you want them to be.

Word Count: 445

Ranting: K+ for now, will be T later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did there would be WAY more Prussia.

Prologue

Arthur stood in his darkened basement, the spell book heavy in his arms. It was a huge tome filled with ancient spells and enchantments. He needed to find one in particular, it would solve a headache that had become constant for him, Prussia. The dissolved country obviously had nothing better to do than annoy him and everyone else. His eyes scanned the pages, he was nearing the end of the book, it had to be in there somewhere. This was the last of his spell books. All the countries had agreed to this course of action, it needed to be done. Soon, there would be little reason for Gilbert to come and annoy them. The Bad Touch Trio wouldn't either. He flipped some more pages and saw it, the spell that would end all of their troubles; England smiled and started chanting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ludwig was sleeping, well not sleeping so much as resting. He couldn't fall asleep, no matter what he tried. He tossed and turned coming in and out of dreams when he heard a voice from far away. It seemed to be chanting and sounded strangely like England's. He really hoped it wasn't, the last time he had been on the receiving end of one of those he hadn't been able to show his face outside for a week. He listened to the voice closely, it sounded like German and Gaelic mixed together. Finally, the chants stopped and he was able to sink into a deep, if not restful, sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur snapped the spell book closed with a smirk; their problems were soon to be solved. Gilbert wouldn't annoy him, or anyone else, for a long while.

A/N: Okay, that's the prologue. Wow, it looked longer earlier I swear! Who wants to know what I've done to poor Luddie? I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. Hey see that little button down there? If enough people press it, you get cookies! (aka: the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 1: take two. As promised, I got this rewritten version out relatively fast for me. I think we can all agree that this is much, much longer than the first try. If you haven't read the first try, don't worry, it sucked, you're not missing anything. I shall now start rewriting the next chapter :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

Sunlight peeked over the horizon and slowly bathed the city below with golden light. All the people seemed to wake up together and all at once. Cars started sounding their horns as the commuters made their way to work and school. Hundreds of people lined the streets going about their day.

While all this was happening, Gilbert was doing his least favorite thing in the morning: waking up. The warm blankets begged him to stay and keep them company. His floor was always cold and unforgiving in the mornings so why not stay right there? Just ignore the impossibly bright sunlight assaulting his eyelids and bury his head back under the covers. Yea, right. Gilbert groaned as he rolled over and stared at the clock, hoping beyond hope that it would grant him a few minutes of blissful unconsciousness. Nein, of course not. Even though he wasn't a nation he still had duties to perform and he was already late for them. He climbed out of his most awesome bed and placed his feet on the totally unawesome floor. He got dressed in an old band T-shirt and ripped jeans, he brushed his teeth and hair then went to wake his brother. It was always like this in their house, the first one up would wake the other and the one woken would make breakfast. Apparently, 'the guy was nice enough to get you off your lazy butt so you could start your day on time so the least you could do was make him breakfast.' Or, at least, that's how Gilbert phrased it when Ludwig was still a growing country. It was normally Ludwig waking Gilbert since bad things had tended to happen to Ludwig when he was in charge of the kitchen when he was little.

Gilbert was still laughing at the memories when he reached the younger nation's bedroom door. The only thing that marked it apart from all the other doors in the house was the abundance of colorful stickers and signs adorning it. They shouted things like 'Down with the Wall!' and 'Go away!' the door had also been painted to look like a giant German flag. It was a most awesome door in Prussia's opinion. It was definitely strange for Germany but he had wanted to make all those occupying him after the war pissed off enough to leave him alone, so he hid in his room and blasted heavy metal and rock music like a teenager. It definitely made England stop coming faster than the largely browed man had planned.

Prussia opened the door quietly and stepped onto the plush carpet inside the room. There were flags from every part of Ludwig's history lining the wall, just like in Gilbert's room, but he had the Prussian history adorning his walls. Prussia had always looked at all of them before turning to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, thinking about their pasts with all the good and bad mixed together. When he finished with the flags he turned towards the bed, he gasped in shock and took a few steps back. Instead of his brother a small child laid on top of the covers with his thumb in his mouth. Gilbert cautiously walked up to the bed and poked the small form swamped in Germany's normal clothing. When he prodded the small bundle the boy looked up at his older brother and grumbled, "Was, bruder?" before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.  
>Gilbert poked the warm bundle of clothes and boy again, "West?" he asked.<p>

"Ja, bruder, who else would I be?" the small child sat up and scowled when he looked at his body, "What did you do to my clothes Gilbert?"  
>Said brother out his hand up in defense; "I didn't do anything. But, ah, do you feel okay this morning West? Any different?"<p>

Ludwig tilted his head and looked up at the Prussian curiously, "Nein, why?" "Give me your hand." Gilbert grabbed the child's little hand until it rested on his own. The little hand fit completely in the larger nation's palm, the very tip of the boy's fingers barely reached where Gilbert's fingers connected to his palm. It was bizarre; their hands hadn't been this different for hundreds of years. Ludwig's eyes grew to the size of big blue dinner plates and his mouth fell open. He exploded out of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, followed closely by Gilbert. His little blonde head barely reached the bottom of the white marble sink basin. He tried to reach up so he could lift himself high enough to see in the mirror, but his arms weren't strong enough to hoist his body all the way up. Gilbert wrapped his hands around his brother's waist and held him up so he could see what he had been dreading; staring back at him from Gilbert's arms was a six year old version of Ludwig. He slowly reached up to touch his face and Mirror Ludwig copied his action exactly, "Mein Gott," he breathed. "What happened?" "I don't know," Gilbert answered, "But I know it's got something to do with Arthur. Verdammt!" He yelled startling the little boy still in his arms, "there's a World Meeting today," He explained as he dropped his now littler little brother onto his bed, "and we both need to be there." Ludwig groaned and buried his face back into his warm, fluffy pillow; he did not want to deal with this today.

Prussia raced back down to his basement bedroom and started destroying it by throwing clothes around looking for something suitable to wear. He finally found a dark purple shirt with black pants and a black tie to go with his only pair of nice black shoes. He also somehow came across a little black shirt and tie with tiny shoes and black pants for Germany. Gott knew where they came from, but Gilbert was taking all the small miracles he could get right now. It would definitely take a miracle to get the clothes onto the tiny German. Apparently, his mind had regresses right with his body to that of a six year old, and this six year old was very comfortable without the clothes thank you very much. It took a lot of grunts, threats, revoking of beer privileges, and many "No! You are not allowed to go to the Meeting naked!" before both Germans were finally dressed and ready to go.

Ludwig pouted on his brother's hip as he was carried to and buckled into the car. Yes, he did want to get changed back into his normal self but he didn't want to go to the meeting this small. He didn't want any of the other nations taking advantage of his country now that he was weak. A shiver ran through his body; especially not Ivan, that country collector already had enough minions, he didn't want to be added to the list. The buildings of the city passed by slowly in the other side if the car window. There was a lot of traffic so they would be late for the meeting for the first time in a long time. He was glad to be late for once; he wanted to put off showing the other countries the kind of state he was in for a little bit longer. He jumped when Gilbert started cussing out a driver that had just cut them off and smiled. It was nice knowing at least one thing during this whole crazy morning hadn't changed. They crawled slowly along the streets of Berlin until they approached the meeting place. It had never looked so large or menacing before. The large windows of the conference room glared down at them from the very top floor as he and Gil sat in the car. The albino looked over at him, "Are you ready?"

Ludwig stared at the huge grey building in front of him. It was now or never. He looked back into the red eyes of the Prussian across from him, "Ja," he decided, "ja, let's do this."

**A/N: I hope that was good! So? What did you think? Was it better than last time?**

**Translations:**

**Ja: Yes**

**Nein: No**

**Was: What**

**Mein: My**

**Gott: God**

**Verdammt: Damnit**

**That's German for ya!**

**Ugh, we lose an hour of sleep tonight. Stupid daylight savings, y u no let me sleep?**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola! I have found my muse! It was hovering 30,000 feet above the Pacific Ocean. Seriously, I was on a flight and this idea suddenly came into my head. Most awesome, right? Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter with a bit of plot. It took me a while cause I kept thinking that it was too short or wasn't interesting enough. Anyway, read it and tell me what you think so I can give you the next chapter.**

**Words: 1,713**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: mild cursing and angry Prussians**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Hetalia Axis Powers or anything associated with it except for a keychain I bought.**

**On with the story!**

The grey building loomed over Ludwig as he and Gilbert got out of the car. It seemed as of the stairs leading up to the front doors got to them faster than he wanted them to and before he knew it he was through the doors and onto the immense lobby beyond them. It was huge, made of marble and granite it soared fifty feet above their heads. Men and women went about their business wearing skirts and clutching briefcases in their hands. So many languages were being spoken at once; it was difficult to distinguish between all of them. He could definitely hear German, English (all the accents imaginable), Dutch, French, and many others that were talking too fast for him to comprehend. He clutched onto Gilbert's hand as they made their way through the large crowd. There were too many people, too loud, too many languages, he was getting confused! He wanted it to stop! The little boy stopped, wrenched his hand out of his elder brother's , and clamped his little hands firmly over his tiny ears and closed his eyes.

Gilbert saw as Ludwig had a mild panic attack in the middle of the large room. There must have been too much going on around him. In all the commotion of the morning Gilbert had forgotten that Ludwig's mind had regressed along with his body; he wasn't a little adult and would act the same way he would have when he had been this small so many years ago. Gilbert still remembered how to deal with the small boy and remembered his extreme dislike for crowds of any kind which had followed him into adulthood. Not that many people actually noticed; he hid it well. The Prussian looked at the child for a moment before scooping him up and placing the boy on his hip and continued towards the elevators on the other end of the room. He was still completely livid about this whole situation and would make Arthur pay for what he had done. The albino had absolutely no doubt that it was the Englishman who had done this.

The shining metal doors slid open effortlessly without a sound when the call elevator button was pushed allowing them to enter the small space. Three humans entered with them, two men and a woman. The two Germans got curious stares, they were wondering for what reason Gilbert could possibly have for bringing such a small child to the building with him. Gilbert just ignored the looks and inserted the little plastic card into the slot above the floor buttons that would allow them to get to the floor the meeting was being held on.

Eventually the humans left still giving them stares on their way out. The nation just rolled his eyes and waited for the uninterrupted ride to the top. Soon he noticed that the little nation he was carrying was unusually quiet and found by looking that the boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder with his thumb firmly lodged on his mouth. The older nation sighed; he was not looking forward to breaking that habit again.

The doors dinged open and Gilbert took a deep breath, readying himself for the yelling match that was about to occur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The countries that were attending the World Conference were already convened in the room, but were definitely not getting anything done. Antonio was pointing and laughing at Francis and Arthur as they had a sword fight in the middle of the table. The Italies had managed to light a fire and were in the process of making pasta. America and Japan were killing each other in a video game. Half the room was sleeping, Russia was terrorizing the Baltics, Poland was threatening Russia, Switzerland was threatening to beat people with his peace prize, and Sweden was standing in a corner being scary.

It wasn't even 10:30 in the morning yet.

All the noise and commotion stopped when the large oak doors boomed open to reveal a very, very ticked off Prussian with a little boy on his hip. Somehow, even with the small child he still managed to look madder than hell and scary and threatening with a six year old sleeping on him. Not many people had the awesome to do that. Gilbert strode across the room, grabbed Arthur by his collar, and slammed him against the wall, "What did you do?" he screamed in the Englishman's face.

Arthur put his hands on the enraged Prussian's wrists, "I-I don't know what you mean!" he stuttered out.

Prussia slammed him a little harder into the wall. All the other countries were stunned by the display, "The hell you don't! Want to explain why mein Bruder is now six? I know it was one of your spells! So why don't you do some more hocus pocus and turn him back?"

He stared into the man's green eyes until there was a hand on both his wrists. Francis and Antonio slowly disentangled his fingers from Arthur's collar and led him to a chair. France set down the sword from the long forgotten fight and went to calm his friend.

"You and I both know that this is no way to get answers, mon ami. Why don't we all just relax and ask nicely? I'm sure Arthur has an answer."

Gilbert nodded and sank into the conference chair he had been placed in and looked around for Ludwig. The little boy had been dislodged from his elder brother when he had gone after England. He had actually been flung pretty far, right into his cousin Vash's legs. The guy was scary normally, but when you've shrunk four feet, that scariness grows to a whole new level. So, he had hidden behind Lilli's skirts and waited for his brother to be done his temper tantrum. He was decidedly not happy right now and just wanted to lie down and take a nap.

Prussia spotted the boy hiding behind Lilli's skirts and held his hand out for him, "C'mere Lutz."

The little boy crossed the room under the eyes of the other nations and deposited himself behind the Spaniard's legs; he was not happy at all with his brother right now. Gilbert just looked at him, "I'm sorry I tossed you, I was just really mad at England. I promise not to do it again." he apologized.

Ludwig just grumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'fine, whatever' and plopped down on the floor with his arms still clamped firmly around Antonio's leg. Prussia just rolled his eyes; his little brother could be so difficult sometimes. He turned his attention to the Englishman who was standing near Alfred now, "So, you gonna tell me why? Or are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot like after the Spanish Armada beat the crap outta you all those times?"

Spain loomed curiously at his friend, "Which time, amigo?"

Prussia smirked, "All of them, mein Freund."

"H-Hey! I let you win most of the time!" England had finally decided to join in on the conversation.

France chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Angelterre. Now, are we actually going to solve the problem of our little Allemande over there or are we going to just bicker the day away?"

Everyone looked away, ashamed while the little boy I question pouted, "I am not a problem! If anyone's a problem it's that stupid England over there."

Gilbert laughed and scooped the boy up and set him on his lap, "Got that right, Lutz. Now, let's hear the man out and maybe get a damn answer."

Arthur glared at the albino, "You were getting annoying with all that time you had on your hands that you were using to annoy people and slack off. If you were stubborn enough to stick around you may as well do something useful," at this he smirked, "so I gave you something to do."

After his mini speech the room was silent. He did all that... because Gilbert was annoying? That was a first even for Arthur.

Austria merely rubbed his temples and adjusted his glasses, "Since Arthur obviously isn't going to be changing Ludwig back any time soon; we may as well make the best of it. Gilbert, you should take care of Germany's country as well as the boy. Seeing as to how you have done it already once before, you're the best man for the job. This will only be temporary until Ludwig either changes back on his own or England stops being such an arschlosh and changes him."

Gilbert sighed and nodded, "Ja, alright, I'll do it. I'm going to take him home now, inform me of the next meeting." with that parting sentence thrown over his shoulder they were gone.

No one noticed violet eyes boring into the pair as they drove away.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. Boring? No? I don't know. I need you guys to tell me; I can't do it all on my own. Sorry for the OOCness. France is intentional though. I like writing him a bit more seriuos than he is in the actual manga and anime. Other than that, tell me how I can improve the OOCness. Review and I'll update the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, this one is a bit shorter than the others. This one was a pain in the arse to write but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Word Count: 548**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Warning: Russia **

Ivan listened as the other countries bickered like children. They all just ignored him, completely dismissed the northern nation in their fights. He watched the two heads below his vantage point at the window as they walked through the parking lot. Once the German brothers were under his control the other countries would no longer be able to dismiss him just because he wasn't involved in their petty arguments. They would think of him constantly. They would fear him at all times. Russia would become a household name to invoke terror on naughty children. Those other countries would feel his power. He already had enough countries secretly on his side, all he needed to do was make his point with a conquest and then reveal his massive expanse of territory he had gained through allies. His nuclear had strength had grown to rival that of America's; if any other country tried to come after him for attacking Ludwig they would be not so pleasantly surprised. The pieces were in place now all he needed was to make the next and hopefully the final move and force the other countries into checkmate. Once Germany fell, the rest would soon follow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Prussia groaned as he sank down onto the couch after the long day. He had put Ludwig down for a nap as he had fallen asleep in the car. He was finally alone and able to fully process what the hell had happened that day. _Gott_, had it only been one day? I seemed much longer. All this couldn't possibly have happened within 16 hours, could it? It didn't seem possible. He lay down fully on the couch and closed his eyes. He did so not want to get up to face the next day. The albino still couldn't wrap his head around England doing this because he found the Prussian annoying. There had to be something more to it.

He was startled out of his musings by a small body climbing into his lap. Gilbert lifted his head a bit and looked at the small boy now occupying the space on his stomach and chest who looked close to tears. "Hey," he said softly, "What's wrong Lutz?" the Prussian wrapped his arms around the silent child, "Did you have a nightmare?" Ludwig nodded mutely in response and melted into his brother's embrace and falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Gilbert lay awake for hours after that thinking over England and the events of the past day. Eventually his eyes drooped shut and his last thought before falling asleep was that he would always protect Ludwig, no matter what.

**A/N: Sorry about all the OOCness of the countries. I really am trying to get them right. Tell me what you think! Review or Gilbirds will be disappointed in you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! I know you haven't seen me in a while and I'm sorry. This thing is being a pain in da butt to write. I've given more patience to get through writers' block on this than on any other story in the past. I would love to thank my awesomeful Beta Anylinde for all the edits and helpful things.**

**Warnings: not that much... Prussia deserves his own warning and so does Russia, but besides them, not that much.**

**Words: 1,609**

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH**

**On with the story!**

Five days later, Gilbert was awakened by an insistent beeping noise screaming in his ear. He jumped out of bed somehow remembering that Ludwig had fallen asleep on his chest that night and caught the boy before he fell and held him to his chest. He looked around for the source of the annoyance and spotted his phone flashing away on the bedside table right where his head had been a few moments earlier. Gilbert silenced the phone, looked at Ludwig, and chuckled; the boy could sleep through anything. Right now he was sound asleep with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth and his little blonde head on Gilbert's shoulder. The albino flipped open his phone and scowled at all the texts he had. There was one from France, Spain, America, Russia, and three from England. Deciding to get it over with he opened the Russian's first:  
><strong>Bekom 1 da <strong>**̴**  
>Gilbert typed up his answer fast and furiously:<br>**Nein! Nie!** (never, I think)  
>The Prussian kicked the wall in frustration. Why did that Russian still think he would say yes? The next text was from America:<br>**Hey dude! U mind if i com raid ur frige 4 beer? i ran out**  
>Somehow this annoyed Gilbert even more than Ivan's text. He was beginning to wonder why he gave out his number anymore:<br>**Go get ur own und a hamburger wil ur it**  
>France was next of course, why not, it's not like he could piss Gilbert off any more:<br>**I think Lutz would make a wonderful French territory**  
>Gilbert swore loudly and woke the small nation in his arms up, "It's not nice to curse, Bruder."<br>"I know West, sorry," the Prussian sat back down on the bed and began to rock the little German, "go back to sleep, it's still early."  
>Once the blonde was asleep Gilbert decided he wouldn't dignify Francis's question with a response, not a verbal one at least.<br>Spain's text at least cheered him up a little:  
><strong>Hey amigo! I have extra tmatos this yr! want sum?<br>MMMMMMMMMM tmatos. Y not?**  
>Alright, now finally on to England. There were three messages, all saying the same thing:<br>**There is a meeting on the 22nd (today) at twelve in the afternoon. Be there.  
><strong>Gilbert stared at his phone, why did he have to send the same message three times in a row?**  
>Alrite, alrite I got it da first time<strong>  
>Gilbert sighed and fell back onto the bed with Ludwig still sleeping on his chest. He swore the kid could sleep through a bombing. Oh, wait, he had, multiple times. Right. He glanced at the clock and groaned, the blinking red numbers read 6:22. They still had six hours to go, he could get at least another hour of sleep.<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two hours later found both brothers sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of cereal in front of them. Gilbert had a coffee and Ludwig looked like he was about to fall into his bowl and fall asleep right there, it really wouldn't be surprising. It was much easier to get the boy into his dress clothes when he was more than half asleep and unable to fight back. They were both again wearing their clothes from the previous week that had managed to become washed and ironed; so they didn't look like they had just gotten out of bed, not that anyone noticed at the last meeting. They had about two and a half hours to get to France, but they were taking their good old time with coffee and cereal and plotting. Well, Gilbert was plotting; Ludwig was snoring away into his cereal bowl. Somehow Gilbert hadn't-noticed this and was figuring out how to get England alone and force him to change West back. He could corner him before the meeting, but then the Englishman could be late or not show up at all. It would be much better to grab him after and get it over with. That way,if he agreed, they could all change Ludwig back to normal. The albino man quickly glanced at the clock and swore, they needed to leave now if they ever expected to get there at a decent time. He grabbed his brother and a wash cloth while putting the dishes in the sink, cleaning Germany, and soothing him with a, "Shush, West, you can sleep in the car" when the boy grumbled. In a tornado that cleaned rather than destroyed, the German brothers were out of the house and off to France in a matter of minutes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All the nations once again convened on world affairs and affairs involving their own. They always told their bosses they would be gone longer than the actual meetings because the extra days were held for personal issues and disputes not directly involving their countries. Most of the entire time was spent bickering and fighting and being just plain rude. Normally, after the affairs of the nations stopped and the personal affairs started, things got out of hand, normally that is. It did start that way this time; it was much like the meeting where Germany had first come as a child, except it was France and Spain fighting on the table this time.  
>Ludwig stared around at all the nations fighting and sleeping and started to get annoyed. Weren't they all adults? He may not be anymore, but he still had some lasting traits and being easily pissed off was one of them. When the room's volume crecendoed to maximum levels, he was fully fed up. The little boy pulled himself out of Italy's lap where he had been sitting and pulled himself onto the table. Germany walked calmly to the center of the table, grabbed France and Spain's swords from their hands, beat them on the table like drum sticks, and roared, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Well, not roared exactly, more like squeaked loudly, but it still got everyone's attention, "Since we all can't act like the adults we are why don't we call it a night and pick it up in the morning?"<br>Gilbert piped up, "Yea, it's time for West's nap."  
>The boy spun around so fast he became a blur and whipped the sword at his dear brother's head. Gilbert smoothly dodged and the weapon forever imbedded itself in the wall.<br>"I do not take naps," Germany fumed, "I have designated strategic rest times throughout the day to conserve energy."  
>Spain smirked, "Whatever you say, Chico, whatever you say."<br>The rest of the countries agreed to start again in the morning and went to their rooms all conveniently placed on the same floor of the building. Ludwig had been planning this, he told Prussia that he was going to wander the halls for a bit and promised to not get lost. Then, he stood in the hall near England's room and waited to ambush the island nation as he walked by.  
>The boy need not wait long, as the bushy eyed man rounded the corner a few minutes later with no one around. Germany took his chance and pounced, landing squarely on the older man's chest he demanded, "Change me back! I'm tired of being like this! Do you want me to be conquered? I know Gilbert's here, but still."<br>The Englishman smiled at the little boy pouting on his chest. He was so different from the Germany he had grown used to. As much as he liked the German being this way, he could get into a lot of trouble in this body. Especially once the Germanic nation got ahold of some beer. But still, he couldn't. He shuddered at the ramifications that act would bring. But he could give him hope, "I can't change you back, lad. But, the spell should wear off soon, it's not meant to last forever."  
>With that, he lifted the boy off his chest and walked towards his room. He watched through the crack in his door until the boy toddled back to his own room. England smirked and turned around, almost having a heart attack as he ran into Russia behind him.<br>"Hello, England," the northern nation smiled evilly, "It will wear off soon, da? They will be mine soon?"  
>Arthur stared at the ground 'Please forgive me Ludwig, Gilbert, everyone, I must do this.'<br>"Yes," he answered aloud, "by tomorrow."

**A/N: Wow, I think this might be the leat I've said in a long time. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There hasn't been much feedback lately. I wanna know what you guys think. Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the long time no hear. I just have no more inspiration for this story, so I'm putting it up for adoption. If anyone would like to take this story and continue it, please let me know. Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
